Allegro
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, penyakitku pun semakin parah. Tapi rasa ini sangat mengganjalku. Akankah aku sempat menyatakan perasaan ini sebelum waktuku habis ditelan penyakitku?


Allegro

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corp etc., bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dia tampan. Mempesona. Sanggup membuat seorang makhluk yang rapuh dan hampir menghadapi mautnya ini jatuhcinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku yang terletak di lantai tiga. Rasanya sudah satu tahun aku meninggalkan tempat ini, padahal baru beberapa minggu aku terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Aku pun memasuki kelasku yang sudah agak ramai karena sudah banyak teman sekelasku yang datang. Ketika sampai di tempat dudukku, aku berdehem karena merasa tenggorokanku tidak nyaman. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pandangan mereka tertuju padaku karena dehemanku.

"Rin!" seru mereka semua. Terutama Miku yang tadi sedang bercanda dengan Luka. Dia langsung memelukku.

"Rin-chan! Kamu sudah sembuh!" serunya senang. Luka hanya tersenyum di belakang Miku.

"Syukurlah, Rin." Kata Luka.

"Iya, Miku-chan! Luka-chan!" balasku.

Teman-teman sekelasku yang lain tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat juga. Oh, rasanya bahagia mempunyai teman-teman yang seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum haru dan melihat wajah haru mereka atas kesembuhanku.

Tiba-tiba tatapanku tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut putih kelabu. Wajahnya … tampan dan mempesona bagiku. Dia tersenyum padaku, walau aku tak mengenalnya. Siapakah dia?

Akhirnya Miku melepas pelukannya. Saat itu juga bel masuk berbunyi, dan kami pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Yang membuatku masih penasaran adalah … lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

"Miku-chan, siapa laki-laki itu?"

Pertanyaanku tadi hampir membuat Miku yang sedang memakan makan siangnya itu tersedak.

"Uhk, laki-laki yang mana, Rin-chan? Masa' kamu tak mengenal laki-laki yang ada di kelas ini? Kamu kan murid di kelas ini!" kata Miku bingung. Aku hanya menepuk keningku.

"Laki-laki yang—"

"—rambutnya kelabu itu, kan?" sambung Luka sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang kumaksud. Dia sedang makan siang juga.

"Naah! Luka-chan benar!" kataku. Miku pun tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha! Kukira kau amnesia. Kalau yang itu Utatane-kun. Tepatnya Utatane Piko. Dia murid pindahan dari kota tetangga, masuk di sekolah ini saat kau masih diopname di rumah sakit." Kata Miku.

Oh, namanya sesuai dengan wajahnya. Unik dan tampan.

Tanpa sadar, aku menatap wajah laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Utatane Piko itu dengan lekat, dan sepertinya pipiku merona merah saat melihat wajahnya yang menurutku tampan.

"Ano … Rin-chan?" kata Miku membuyarkanku. Aku segera menoleh dengan pipi yang masih merona merah. Dia pun tersenyum,

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya, Rin-chan?"

.

.

.

.

Di saat itu juga, entah kenapa Utatane Piko langsung menoleh padaku, dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas satu SMA. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya di kelas satu SMP, berarti sudah tiga tahun aku memendam rasa terhadapnya. Cukup lama, ya.

Tapi, waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Secepat lagu bertempo allegro. Buktinya, sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Padahal, rasanya penyakit ini bertambah parah dan mungkin, akan menjemput nyawaku dalam waktu dekat. Kalau maut menjemputku, sedangkan perasaan ini belum tersampaikan?

.

.

.

.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini. Padahal, seharusnya aku sedang diopname lagi hari ini karena penyakitku semakin parah, tapi aku bersikeras untuk pergi ke sekolah demi sebuah penyampaian perasaan.

"Rin-chan … kalau kamu benar-benar sakit, kamu ke UKS aja, nanti aku temenin …," bujuk Miku kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam dan memangku kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang terletak tepat di sampingku. Karena kelasku terletak di lantai tiga, jadi yang terlihat dari jendela itu hanyalah langit dan beberapa gedung tinggi di pusat kota yang agak jauh dari sekolahku. Aku hanya menatap langit. Mendung dan suram. Seperti keadaanku sekarang.

"Hei, Rin-chan! Kau dengar, gak?" kata Miku sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ya, dia memang duduk di belakangku.

"Aku dengar, kok. Tapi aku enggak mau. Aku tetap menunggu jam pulang buat menyatakan perasaanku. Jam pulang kan sebentar lagi, jadi gak papa," Kataku pelan. Aku mendengar bahwa Miku hanya menghembuskan napas berat.

"Uh … kalau begitu maumu, tak apa. Tapi kalau kamu begitu terus, lama-lama kamu bisa jadi masokis, lho." Kata Miku. Aku hanya diam. Yang penting, aku harus dapat menyampaikan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya kepalaku sudah sangat berat dan pening. Tapi sebentar lagi Utatane selesai piket. Jadi sabar sedikit, Rin …

Kreeet … klek.

Pintu kelas pun dikunci oleh … Utatane.

Aku segera menghampirinya tanpa basa-basi, tanpa peduli bahwa badan ini sudah sangat rapuh dan kepalaku terasa berat.

"Utatane-kun!" seruku. Dia menoleh,

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Uh … dia memanggil nama kecilku sambil tersenyum! Aku tahu, selama ini dia hanya memanggil orang terdekatnya dengan mebel-embel '-chan'! Rasanya dunia sudah sangat indah dan damai. Aku tak perlu lagi menyatakan perasaanku, karena mungkin saja perasaanku berbalas seiringnya cara dia memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum, merasa kepalaku sudah sangat berat namun dunia ini menampkakkan kedamaian serta keindahannya padaku dan …

"RIN-CHAN! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Rin-chan!"

… malaikat maut pun datang dengan cepat seiring menghitamnya pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Huaaaa, Rin-chaaaan!"

"Sudahlah, Miku …, ini takdirnya. Jangan ditangisi …, nanti dia juga sedih kalau dia tahu bahwa kau menangsisinya …,"

Gadis _twintail_ dengan warna hijau toska itu tak peduli dengan omongan si gadis berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda itu. Dia terus menangis sambil memeluk nisan yang bertuliskan:

Kagamine Rin.

Aku hanya dapat menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sayu. Ya, Luka benar. Aku sedih karena ditangisi Miku. Aku sedih karena kepergianku yang terjadi di saat yang indah itu ditangisi. Aku tidak ingin ditangisi. Cukup aku saja yang menangisi takdirku, entah tangis bahagia atau tidak.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Miku berhenti menangis. Dia dan Luka pun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menaruh beberapa ikat bunga di atas makamku. Aku hanya menatap dari kejauhan yang sangat jauh dari dunia mereka sekarang dengan senyum haru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat aku ingin pergi, datang seseorang berambut kelabu ke makamku. Dia menaruh seikat bunga lili di atas makamku, kemudian dia berucap sangat pelan,

"Padahal aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu kemarin … tapi …, waktumu di dunia terlalu cepat untuk habis, Rin-chan …"

Ya, Utatane Piko. Waktuku habis terlalu cepat. Secepat alunan musik allgero, yang mengalun dengan cepat tanpa menyisakan waktu untuk berhenti dan memberi kita waktu untuk saling menyatakan perasaan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hello~~~! Saya hanami-nyan tampil beda kali ini—biasanya saya berkutat dengan sesuatu yang melibatkan gore, tapi sekarang yang melibatkan air mataaa! Err …, sebenarnya saya kurang peka dengan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Jadi sumimasen kalo fanfic saya yang rencananya pengen ngebikin orang menitikkan air mata malah jadi aneh gini.

Oh iya. pasti ada reader yang bingung kenapa jalan ceritanya cepeeet banget. Ya! karena judulnya aja 'allegro', artinya bertempo cepat. Jadi, saya nyesuaikan judul dengan jalan cerita.

Errr …. seperti biasa. Sehabis read, tolong review. Itulah RnR.


End file.
